Ice Dragon, Fire Fruit
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya, the spirit of the ice dragon Hyorinmaru, lives a peaceful life in the North of Rukon. One day and old aquaintance of his, Rangiku, spirit of the ash cat Haineko shows up in his village asking if he'd smelt someone that smelled like peaches. haineko explains that the person is a missing friend of hers, but who is the friend that smells like peaches? HitsuHina.
1. Haineko's Missing Friend

**Hai People! This is my sixth ever story, so updates may vary from the next day to every other day since I have five other ongoing stories. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or the music mentioned.**

**Spirits known so far:(will sometimes be referred to as their spirit names)**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya, the ice dragon of legend, Hyorinmaru**

**Rangiku Matsumoto, Ash Cat of the far East, Haineko**

**Toshiro**

I circled far above the dismal village I lived near, and was born in. I should explain myself better, you see, I'm flying in the body of a white dragon. Not just any dragon mind you, I, Toshiro Hitsugaya am the true spirit of The Dragon of Ice Hyorinmaru.

I could see and smell everything going on in the village of Rukon; I folded my wings closer to my back and dipped into a steep dive, air whistling past my blue-white scales. The cold mountain air stung my eyes, and a clear see-through eyelid settled over to protect my eyes. You see this with crocodiles and owls normally, and it comes quite handy in the air or the water.

I'm not the only spirit around, I've seen others, but there are few that the humans know as legendary beasts. I snap open my wings, gliding only fifty meters or so above the town, causing everyone to look up. "H-H-Hyorinmaru!" someone stuttered in surprise as I glided above them, looking for somewhere to land and transform into my human form, then I caught an unfamiliar scent.

"Bow down, it's Hyorinmaru!" someone else hissed and I glanced down, seeing everyone bowing. I refrained from rolling my eyes, and breathed in the smoky air, searching for the peachy scent I had caught. It was gone, but I could see a trial far enough away for me to turn back and come down to gather supplies, drop them off there, and pick them up and take them back to my villa in dragon-form.

I tilted the tips of my wings down, angling myself slowly down in a circling swoop, being careful of the air currents. As I neared the ground I caught the scent again, I snapped my head up and searched for the source, but again, as soon as I caught it, it vanished once more.

I flapped my massive wings, making a resonating sound similar to thunderclaps; I landed lightly as possible, hidden behind the tree line from the villager's eyes. No one would find my stock, and besides, no thief would be stupid to steal near the temple of Hyorinmaru. Except myself, but I AM Hyorinmaru, so there really isn't any reason for it to be wrong for Hyorinmaru himself to collect the offerings.

I shuddered and closed my eyes, feeling my skin stretch and shrink back into my human size. I can decide what clothing to wear once back in human form, so I can look like a prince of a pauper. I choose to resemble a middle class villager, but my white hair disturbs most people, though I haven't found out why just yet.

A simple dark blue kimono with a gray fur overcoat with ties, and sandals. No weapon, I don't need a weapon. I opened my eyes and automatically missed the supreme sight of dragon-form. No matter, I need to collect paper, inks, brushes, and food. And I need to keep my ears open for trouble as I do so, listening for threats of any kind.

I start down the long, narrow trail, and eventually make it to the village of North Rukon. The villagers are in a tizzy about my earlier presence. I could have stay in the clouds if I wished, but I learned early on how damn difficult it is to locate a close enough path to the village without reveling myself.

The scent of ashes and sake drifts into my nose, I tense and look around, not spotting anything, and carry on. Two hands snap over my eyes, I immediately know who it is. "Let go of me Rangiku." I demand waiting for the ash cat spirit to let go, she does so and looks at me amazed "My goodness Toshiro! You guessed right first try!" Rangiku, known as the ash cat Haineko purred, her strawberry blonde hair bobbing as she talked.

I narrow my eyes, caution entering me, I know full and well that this make my already slightly ellisped pupils fully ellisped, like a snakes. Rangiku lives in the far eastern side, quite a ways away from the frosty North that I call home.

Haineko glances at me and smiles and she shakes her head, then ruffles my hair, I smack at her hand but the cat doesn't notice "Chill Toshiro, I'm just visiting and searching for a friend of mine, heard she'd be passing through farther north. Have you smelt peach by perchance?" Haineko asked and I blinked, surprised at the coincidence.

Haineko, Rangiku smiled broadly, revealing her cat's fangs "So you have smelt her! Whereabouts?" She leaned forward I became aware of the people watching our movements and conversation, and knew I had to finish this conversation with Haineko fast, and get away just as fast.

"Up in the air currents." I replied and began to slowly edge away, Haineko's eyes glinted with annoyance and she turned away "Thank you for your help Hyorin-Toshiro." She corrected herself and I was grateful she did so, my hair brings enough damned attention to myself, and her calling me Hyorinmaru would make my day hell.

I walked calmly and as fast as possible whislt avoiding as much attention as possible, I turned down an alley and caught the scent again as I passed a garden shop. I froze, looked around to make sure I couldn't be seen, and sniffed the air for Haineko.

I couldn't smell her near enough to catch they peachy scent, which had remained surrounded with the scents of the garden shop. The owner, Jushiro Ukitake, has white hair like me, but his is a result of ongoing tuberculosis. The kind that can't be treated. No one knows how long Ukitake will live.

Ukitake is friendly with me, and understands how hard it is to blend in with white hair. If I go in, and speak with him, maybe I can locate Haineko's friend whose heading passed my domain and into Rukia Kuchiki, spirit of Sode No Shirayuki. Rukia rules the farther back ice lands, where everything is tinged with white, not a speck of green mixed with icy white like you get in my domain.

I push the door open, the little silver bell ringing, noting how the scent had already faded. Damn, whoever this 'friend' of Matsumoto's is, they can move damn fast. Ukitake looked up from the counter, a large smile plastered on his normally pale face.

"Ah, young Toshiro! How is everything? Any problems with other spirits?" Ukitake asked, reminding me once again, though I don't know how, that Ukitake knows who each and every spirit in North Rukon is.

He knows who and _what_ I am, but doesn't say a word to other humans, so he gets to live where others would be killed. "No, there are no problems. Ukitake, who was in here last?" I asked making a show of sniffing the air so he would understand I was tracking a scent. A look of comprehension came over his face.

"Well, a pretty young thing was in here last, skittish as a kitten. All she did was go over to the peach trees over there, and touch them, her cheeks were very pale and a little color returned to them at the contact of the tree. Then she thanked me and slipped out the door just moments before you came in. Friend of yours?" Ukitake explained and I noted the certain details that were curious to me.

"Matsumoto's." I replied dismissively, pausing by a small plant and continued on "She's looking for someone who smells of peach. That's all I know about them." Ukitake nodded and pondered what I said for a moment. "Well, she was the only one in here besides me. Pretty, dark walnut hair kept back in a bun, dark brown eyes, a few feet taller than yourself, in a Shihakusho, jumped at every sound, and had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept for several weeks. That's all I know." He told me and I nodded, storing the information away for later, I was truly curious about Haineko's little friend now.

"Thank you Ukitake, you have been most helpful." I replied and the old man smiled at me, while scratching his head "Ah, it's nothing new. You ask me for information about _something_ every time you come into town, and down from your forest. Best of luck!" Ukitake called ass I exited his little shop, pondering over what I'd found out.

Brown hair, brown eyes, taller than me placing her at about 4"11, smells of peach, wears a Shihakusho and hair back in a bun. Sleep bags under eyes, nervous, and entered the garden shop only to touch the peach trees. Who is this girl Haineko's after? And why did she touch the peach trees and regain color to her cheeks?

I shook my head to clear it, and continued on to finish what I'd originally come down to do.

**Hmm, can you guess who Rangiku/Haineko's friend is? *grins evilly* The idea for this story came from me thinking about how soul reaper's Zanpakuto spirits are part of them and not at the same time. So why not erase that boundary and make them the spirit and themselves? I'll explain myself better throughout the story. R&R!**


	2. Someone, Anyone!

***tackles reviewer and gives them a great big hug* Thanks so much! Theme is Help I'm Alive by Metric. I don't own BLEACH or the music mentioned.**

**Spirits Known So far:**

**Rukia Kuchiki/Sode No Shirayuki**

**Rangiku Matsumoto/Haineko**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya/Hyorinmaru**

**Momo Hinamori/?**

**Aizen Souske/Kyoka Suigetsu**

**Kiskue Urahara/Benihime**

**Momo**

Getting away from everyone that I knew to Sode No Shirayuki's domain isn't easy. I knew it wouldn't be easy. Particularly Since Lord Kyoka Suigetsu has sent his goons looking for me, but Haineko came on her own.

I'm feeling weary; I need to find a peach tree so I can restore a part of my power. I need a garden shop, but can I find one without attracting the goons' attention, or even the lord of this domain, Hyorinmaru, who Souske might have enlisted to find me?

I could only try, but Haineko might try to bring me back if she finds me. She'll know to check the local garden shops. So first, I have to find Haineko, then locate the nearest garden shop and pray that they have peach trees.

I glanced around me in the center of the busy street, the goons are nowhere to be seen, so if I use a little bit of my power, Haineko being a cat spirit, will catch my scent from the little burst of power. But it will weaken me significantly. What can a wood nymph like me do that won't attract too much attention, but will attract Haineko's attention?

The trees are on the outside of this village, but I do see a sickly plant that I can help. The stall tender wasn't paying attention to me, so I bent to face the little pot of sweet peas, and gathered my breath as I touched on of the feeler vines "Snap, Tobiume." I whispered activating my powers and giving the little flowers enough life to blossom and grow up the side of the stall, and spill over the side.

"You're Tobiume aren't ya?" The stall tender asked me from behind his white fan, I jolted in surprise looking at the man's face in fear. His gray eyes were just barely visible from under his green and white striped hat, his expression hidden by his fan.

I shook slightly in fear, this man knew me "Kiskue Urahara, Benihime spirit." Kiskue introduced himself and I relaxed, it's just the fireworks and explosives spirit. "Momo Hinamori, Tree nymph Tobiume." I replied offering my hand, Kiskue took it and shook it "It's a pleasure Miss Momo, don't worry I won't tell the goonies that you're here. Not my style. Just don't attract the attention of the Lord Hyorinmaru. If you duck about when he can smell you, you'll make him curious." Kiskue warned me and I cursed myself, I know what Rukia looks like in her human form, but not Hyorinmaru.

"How do I avoid his attention then? I have to get to Sode No Shirayuki's domain without being detected." I asked and Kiskue shrugged "Beats me, but you should go down the alley here to Jushiro Ukitake's shop. He has a tree that will restore you power, even just a little bit." Kiskue replied and snapped his fan shut and pointed to the alley.

I bowed as a thank you and scurried down the alley, hearing Haineko coming closer. I came to a panting stop from running that hard, my muscles screamed at me. I sensed an icy presence, and knew the Lord Hyorinmaru was close by. I opened the shop door and slipped inside.

I didn't see the shop keeper, but walked towards the thrumming presence of the peach trees, they were calling me, even though they weren't my tree, they wanted to help me. I touched the trunk of the tree and heard a shuffling noise; I jumped in surprise, opening my eyes.

"Hello there! Feel free to look around!" The cheery white haired man called as he worked with the papers in front of him, I nodded and absorbed some energy from the trees, looking around me all the time as I did so, until I had gathered enough energy for one week without food or water.

I'd still want the food, but I'd at least have the energy to continue on without either. I gave my thanks to the trees quickly; I could sense the presence coming closer to me. I ran out the door and hid in the crowd waiting to see if they went away or not.

A short white haired boy in a dark blue kimono with a gray fur overcoat came into view. I looked at him as he passed, his eyes were a deep emerald blue, his pupils were slightly crescent shaped, like a snake's or cat's. He's handsome; I jumped at myself for the thought, and then shook my head, reminding myself what happens with handsome men.

They betray you and rip out you heart. Aizen did this be destroying my tree, my life source. Rukia contacted when she found out, saying she could protect me and help me revive. I know from visiting her often that she has a peach tree there that I use as a substitute for my tree.

But now before he stole away my life fully, I have to escape Aizen forever, or die trying. I remained hidden until Hyorinmaru came back out, watching him closely to see if I could guess if he is in cahoots with Aizen. He looks curious, but when he walked away I got up from the bench I was sitting on and started down the opposite way from whence he had gone.

I nearly collided into one of Aizen's goons, and I felt fear overwhelm me as he turned around, a wicked smiled spreading across his face "I've got her boys!" he hollered and they came closer, I turned and ran as fast as I could, hoping to escape in time as they started to chase me.

I ran on and on, but they kept up with me, before I knew I was in the forest behind the village. Could I outrun them on this mountain? Probably not, I gathered my weight and ran on ahead, starting to get ahead of the goons, until I tripped.

I fell forward, towards the soft snow, and closed my eyes tight as they caught up and surrounded me, I'd twisted my ankle, there's no way I can outrun them now. I prayed that someone, anyone would find me, and save me from the fate that awaited me with the bastard Aizen.

**I wonder who's gunna save her? Hehehehe. Reviews please, and the next chap will be up soon.**


	3. You're Safe

**Thanks for your reviews! Theme is Hero by Nickleback. I don't own BLEACH, or music mentioned.**

**Spirits Known So Far:**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya, spirit of Hyorinmaru, lord of North Rukon**

**Rukia Kuchiki, spirit of Sode No Shirayuki, Lady of the Far North**

**Aizen Souske, spirit of Kyoka Suigetsu, Lord of East Rukon**

**Kiskue Urahara, spirit of Benihime, shopkeeper of North Rukon**

**Rangiku Matsumoto, spirit of Haineko, East Rukon**

**Momo Hinamori, tree nymph spirit of Tobiume**

**Toshiro**

I had finally finished carting the supplies to their hiding place, when I heard a disturbance. It wasn't the usual squabble of Kiskue arguing with a customer that I heard. It was someone being chased.

I caught the scent of peaches from the direction of the clamor. I got to my feet and recited the transformation to turn into the fighting version of Hyorinmaru "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" I gritted my teeth as I transformed, pain blossoming from it.

I tested my claws and wings, then gathered my muscles and launched myself into the sky, and spread my wings in front of me as I searched for the source of the sound I had heard. I saw a group of three men raise their weapons, getting ready to attack a girl, who was lying helpless in the snow.

Anger boiled in my veins, I let a roar loose, shaking the valley with the sound.

**Momo**

A loud angry roar of a dragon rang out, I clapped my hands to my ears at the sound, it was so close to me. I glanced up at the sky and wish I hadn't. A large bluish white dragon was directly above me, and it looked angry, very angry. I shivered because of the cold and fear, I know who this dragon is, it's the lord of this valley and mountain, Hyorinmaru.

The dragon lord's wing beats made trees fall from his close proximity, making a landing space for him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the lord's ruby red eyes, even as he gripped one of the goons and ripped him apart, cutting another open and killing them with a single swipe of those massive claws.

The last goon was grabbed with the Dragon Lord's teeth, shook violently, then tossed into the air. As the goon sailed towards the ground, before he made impact, Hyorinmaru impaled the man with his now ruby-red talons.

Darkness swelled around my vision, cold invaded my bones, the last thing I saw was a flash of brilliant blue light, then a figure walking towards me slowly as I closed my eyes.

**Toshiro**

The would-be-killers are killed, and the girl has passed out, probably from the stress. I gathered her in my arms, noticing how it was easy to carry her, she was so light. I looked at her face, noting how pretty she is, then noticed how she resembled the girl Ukitake had described earlier. Only thing is, she's much smaller than me.

Mahogany brown hair, pale alabaster skin, pale pink lips. I lowered my head and smelled her hair, enjoying the peach and jasmine scent she had. I'd never met anyone that smelt this nice, ever. I carried the girl to where I had stored my supplies.

I transferred her to my back, then transformed. In Hyorinmaru's form, the girl was nestled safely between my wings and two spikes. As long as I didn't twist she shouldn't fall off. I swiveled my long neck back to pick up my other cargo, then took to the sky.

I flew carefully, avoiding a lot of air currents for the girl's sake; it took me three times as long to reach my home. I tilted my wings slightly down, and slowly brought them back, gently clutching the girl to my back.

Down, down, down, we went, hurtling towards the dragon-sized entrance of my home. How I was landing is risky and I know it, but there's no other way for me to land with someone unconscious on my back, and supplies in my teeth.

I opened my wings quickly, too quickly; I winced at the pain in my shoulders as my claws skidded against the rocky clearing. I bent my head down and saw the blood coming from the delicate skin over my claws that scales didn't quite cover. Perfect, my hands will be bleeding when I change back.

I set down my supplies and twisted my neck around to pick up the girl off of my back. She hasn't woken up yet, but is still alive. I placed her gently against my supplies and turned back into my human form.

I blinked a few times, getting used to my weaker vision, and then checked my surroundings. No one was here but Grandmother, my dog Shira, the girl and myself. I picked up the girl up, carrying her in my arms. She'd gotten so cold from the flight, I'd have to put her by the fire and retrieve the supplies from outside before the brisk mountain air made some of them useless.

Grandmother was waiting for me when I opened the door. "Toshiro, you're back later than usual." Grandmother said, not noticing the unconscious girl in my arms quite yet, she gasped when she did.

"Three of Lord Kyoka Suigetsu's men attacked her on the mountain side. She's been unconscious since I saved her." I explained as Grandmother shoved me aside, wrapping a thick blue blanket around the girl while I tossed a few more logs onto the fire, I'd have to collect more wood late today.

"Poor thing looks as if she's been on the run." Grandmother murmured, stroking a strand of the girl's hair. I watched her fragile breathing for a moment, and then turned to retrieve the supplies "You'd better take care of her Toshiro. I'm going down south to visit Misaki remember?" Grandmother reminded me, and I smacked my forehead, how could I forgotten?

"She's a woodland spirit by the looks of her, the east I'd say." Grandmother said as she walked up to me, and opened the door for me "Better get those supplies while she's still sleeping." She told me and I nodded, and slipped back into the cold air, and smelling the brisk air told me it would snow soon. I'd have to fly Grandmother down to the village.

I gathered the supplies and began to tow the heavy bag to the door, Grandmother held it wide open for me as I dragged it inside. Shira, my black husky-wolf cross, came running over and helped me pull the bag inside. If one saw Shira, you'd think you'd come across the largest female wolf you'd ever seen.

Her appearance comes in handy when the few travelers come nearby, they'll go the other way when they see her. Once I'd managed to drag the bag to the storage room with Shira's help, I bent down and played with her soft black ears.

"Good girl, go check on the girl." I told her and she cocked her head at me, then walked off to do as I asked, nose to the air, probably following the scent of the nymph. I got to work on storing the supplies, and soon had it done. I wiped the sweat from my face and walked to the kitchen to find Grandmother waiting for me for the verdict on the weather.

"It will be snowing soon; I'll fly you to the village myself. I can't take you any further Grandmother." I told her and Grandmother looked out the window, watching the heavy snow fall. "I understand Toshiro, I'll gather my bags and seat, then I'll meet you outside." Grandmother quickly stood and walked to her room, I walked to the living room, and found Shira rest by the fire, at the nymph's feet.

She raised her large black head at the sight of me, and beat her tail once. I called her forward and looked into her ice-blue eyes "Look after the house for me." I asked her and she licked my face then returned to her place by the fire. I stood and walked to the door, finding Grandmother waiting on the steps.

I quickly changed forms and laid down on the cool stone courtyard, waiting for the bags and what is essentially a saddle to be fastened with Grandmother on it before I took to the skies. I rose above air currents I avoided earlier, flying quickly down the mountainside under the storm's cover. I lighted down on a nearby field, and let Grandmother get off of my back.

I lowered my head and Grandmother hugged my muzzle "Be safe Toshiro, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She whispered and walked to the village while I took to the sky. I flew back to the villa, and changed back as fast as I could. The small snowstorm had transformed into a blizzard. I hoped we had enough supplies until the storm died down.

I opened the front door to be tackled by Shira, her massive hackles up as she growled at me. Her face smoothed out when she recognized me; she apologized by licking my face. I laughed and pushed the heavy wolf cross off of me "Good girl, good girl." I laughed and followed her inside my house, and walked to the living room, checking on the nymph.

I watched her, she was sleeping now, not unconscious, but alive still. I placed a hand against her forehead to check on her temperature, this woke her. "Mhnn? Where am I?" she asked groggily, blinking her large brown doe's eyes, at me.

Shira licked the girl's hand, and the girl jerked her hand away in surprise. I looked into her face and gave her an answer "You're safe."

**Momo's awake! Hopefully for Shira, she'll like dogs. R&R!**


	4. For The Time Being

**Thanks for the reviews, Guest, I am a bleach fan, and this is a **_**fanfic**_**. That means that in mine, they're not siblings. Deal with it. Not theme today. Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH**

Spirits Known So Far:

Toshiro Hitsugaya, spirit of Hyorinmaru, lord of North Rukon

Rukia Kuchiki, spirit of Sode No Shirayuki, Lady of the Far North

Aizen Souske, spirit of Kyoka Suigetsu, Lord of East Rukon

Kiskue Urahara, spirit of Benihime, shopkeeper of North Rukon

Rangiku Matsumoto, spirit of Haineko, East Rukon

Momo Hinamori, tree nymph spirit of Tobiume

**Momo**

I'm not afraid. I'm safe. The handsome boy in front of me has no idea how comforting that is. I look down at the black dog that licked my hand, her blue eyes watch me. At least I think it's a girl dog or a dog in general.

I wet my lips before speaking; they were so dry "Who are you?" I asked and laid my hand gently against the dog's head when I felt her nose nudge my hand gently. I liked animals as long as they liked me. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya and that's Shira." The boy Toshiro explained and nodded down at the dog.

Shira. So she is a female. "Which spirit are you?" I continued, needing to know who I was talking to exactly, it might turn out to be vital to remaining hidden from Aizen. Toshiro's dragon-like eyes narrowed just a titch, showing he didn't like the question "Hyorinmaru. What about you? Who are you?" Toshiro answered after a moment of silence, I shivered at the chilly atmosphere and he relaxed and threw a log onto the fire and called the dog onto my lap.

I blinked in surprise as the giant dog settled down on my lap, her body heat blending with my own in a matter of moments. I ran my hands through her soft fur, feeling the peace she was feeling. Nymphs like me can feel the emotions of animals with a single touch. "I am Momo Hinamori, the nymph Tobiume." I answered his question and instead of a look of shock, he had a look of indifference at my title.

That's the first time that's ever happened. It was a nice change to be not treated differently because of my title as the most powerful nymph. "It's nice to meet you Momo." Toshiro said distracting me from the past, I smiled when he called me Momo first, no Hinamori or Tobiume. Another nice change.

"It's nice to meet you too Toshiro." I replied and my stomach growled at the absence of food, I blushed at the noise and looked away from my beautiful stranger, petting his dog who was content to remain on my lap. "I guess I should get you something to eat." Toshiro said as he helped me to my feet as soon as Shira jumped down, I nodded at what he had said, debating on how to earn my keep here until I could move on to Rukia's domain.

Toshiro kept an arm on me to help me walk, I'd twisted my ankle badly when trying to escape the goons, so it would be a while yet before it would be better. I sat down at the large oak table as he disappeared into another room through a set of doors. I felt something nudge my hand from under the table, I looked down to find Toshiro's wolf Shira staring up at me.

Shira's human-like intelligence reminds me of Yourichi, the were-cat that was always traveling. I stroked Shira's surprisingly soft fur, trying to keep the memories at bay, at least for a little bit longer. But the coincidence between Shira coming to comfort me and the memory of Yourichi doing the same in her cat form.

But this is a wolf, not Yourichi. If Shira turns out to be Yourichi, I don't know what I'll do. I jerked my head up when I heard the doors Toshiro had slipped through open, he had two bowls full of steaming food. I was glad for the food, and that I wouldn't be eating alone.

I remained still and quiet as he came close ad put the bowl down in front of me with a spoon. It was a stew of some kind, and it looked delicious "Thank you." I murmured as he started to go to the opposite side of the table to eat his stew "You're welcome." Toshiro replied as he sat down, his eyes locking with mine when he spoke.

I nodded and started on the food before me, blowing the steam off the spoon as I looked around me. The room didn't have a lot of furniture in it, just a small library of bookshelves and collected things. So many books, I haven't seen so many books in someone's home since….since Kyoka Suigetsu.

I shifted him to the back of my mind and finished off my food quickly, I need to ask Toshiro where the bathroom is so I can have a moment of alone time. Even though if he could be in cahoots with Kyoka Suigetsu, I need a moment to sort out my thoughts.

"The bathroom is down the hall on your left. Just yell if you want anything." Toshiro suddenly said, dragging me away from my mind. I watched him walk away curiously, I couldn't get a sense of his personality, one moment he's kind, the next, cold as ice. Just who are you Toshiro Hitsugaya? Can I even trust you?

"Just leave your dishes there. I'll take care of them." Toshiro called out as I stood up, I hobbled down to the bathroom, and opened the heavy door. Simple white and black tiles greeted me. I looked at the bath longingly, I wanted to take one but I didn't have a spare change of clothes to get into afterwards.

"Here these belonged to my grandmother when she was younger, they might fit you." Toshiro said behind me and my heart restarted in surprise, I spun around to face him. He had a white kimono in his hands, an offering to me. I picked it up from his hands, holding it so that it would unfold itself. I stared at the cloth, it seemed like it would fit me. If not, I could always ask for a needle and thread.

"Thank you." I said and smiled, happy to have spare clothes, something to add to my name for the time being. "It's nothing. You're a nymph right?" he asked and I nodded, trying to keep my face blank of emotion "yes. I am a nymph." I replied keeping my face blank as best as I could, not sure what he was going at.

"From what I've heard, most nymphs have a natural life source that allows them to live without food or water. Do you need such a life source?" Toshiro asked and I blinked surprised that he cared enough to find out that out, since he asked and is caring for me for the time being, I might as well tell him what tree I need.

"A peach." I answered quietly, looking out the window to the outside world, it was snowing pretty heavily, it would be some time before I could go out, but Toshiro on the other hand, could probably go out right now. "A what?" he asked and I turned to look at him, wishing this conversation could be over so I could wash and feel 'human' again "A peach tree is what I need. But it will just be a temporary tree, the one I choose to mine will become part of me, and I won't be able to leave it." I explained further and watched the change on his face.

So many spirits envy us nymphs, but we envy them for their ability to leave their home and go on vacation for instance. We have to stay close to our bonded element, water nymphs must stay close to their stream, but they have more freedom, and can leave their water. Woods must stay with their tree, etcetera, etcetera.

I watched him turn around and walk out the door "I'll see to it that once the storm dies down that I get one for you. " he said over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. I waited until his soft footsteps died down to undress and turn the water on. I waited until steam started to billow and slipped into the water's warm embrace. I just stood, letting the steaming water wash away the dirt, pain, and tears. Betrayed. He had betrayed me, and once I am free of him forever, I will make him pay.

Cold water made me squeal in surprise, I scurried backwards and shut off the water. I stepped out and grabbed one of the large fluffy towels and began to dry myself off. I'm only here until my foot heals and the blizzard passes, then I have to leave before I get stuck, or found out by Aizen.

**Sorry that this update has taken so long, school's almost back in for me so updates may be a little more regular depending on my homework load. Big things will be coming soon. R&R!**


	5. Safe, In His Arms

**A blue fruit cup, a special thank you goes out to you for the review you sent in, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far as I've had fun writing it. Things will start to go a little faster from now on in the story, fair warning. Today's theme is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars.**

**Spirits Known So Far:**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya, spirit of Hyorinmaru, lord of North Rukon**

**Rukia Kuchiki, spirit of Sode No Shirayuki, Lady of the Far North**

**Aizen Souske, spirit of Kyoka Suigetsu, Lord of East Rukon**

**Kiskue Urahara, spirit of Benihime, shopkeeper of North Rukon**

**Rangiku Matsumoto, spirit of Haineko, East Rukon**

**Momo Hinamori, tree nymph spirit of Tobiume**

**Yourichi Shihoin, a were-cat **

**Soi Feng, Lady of the west, spirit of Suzemebachi**

**Renji Abarai, second-in-command to South East Rukon, spirit of Zabimaru**

**Toshiro**

I heard the water stop running from the bathroom, and heard Momo pad out quietly, almost too quietly for me to hear her. I heard a light knock on the door to my study; I flicked my eyes up from the personal record I was writing to the door, not pausing in my writing "Door's unlocked." I called out in response listening intently to what I could hear happening outside my study.

I could hear Shira walk up to Momo, hear Momo's steady and soft breathing, sounding much like a soft breeze through a tree's leaves. I watched the door as it slowly creaked open, showing Momo with a faint tinge to her pale cheeks "Um, you said to ask if there was anything I wanted." Momo stated quietly with her eyes downcast, a typical behavior seen with lower subordinates with their higher ups, just what kind of life had she been put through before she came here?

Not many people will cast their eyes down at the sight of someone in higher ranking unless that someone is royalty anymore. So why is she acting so….submissive? "So I did. What is it you need?" I asked as I stood and stretched my tired muscles, knowing there wasn't a chance I'd sleep. I don't sleep anymore; I haven't since before I had control over my abilities as Hyorinmaru. Haineko is always on my case how kids as old as me should be getting more sleep, not less.

But she's a cat spirit like Shihoin; they're almost always napping when they're not supposed to do anything of great importance. "Is there a room I can stay in for now? If it's not too much trouble that is?" Momo asked quietly, keeping her eyes down even as I walked up to her, not restraining a bit of my reishi, and yet she didn't even shiver. Now _that's_ something rare there.

"What? You think I'd really cast you back outside because you asked for a place to rest? What manner of beast do you take me to be?" I asked a little harshly knowing that I should have been gentler the second she looked up at my face, she flinched.

Flinching at eye contact and a small amount of anger, curious. "So you're not like him." Momo muttered so quietly I almost didn't catch it "Like who Momo?" I asked and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at me because of the contact.

"Like….Aizen, Kyoka Suigetsu. Who I'm running from." Momo said after a few minutes silence, tears welling up in her eyes when she said Aizen's name. I've heard of him before, he plays the ultimate good guy to bring those with strong powers in, makes them feel special, then kills them and takes their power for themselves. That's how he wound up being the Eastern lord in the first place, but since the trouble he causes had gaps of years between, Head Lord Yammamoto of the South lets him be.

In terms of crime and bandits, the east is one of the safest places to live in, as long as your spirit powers are weak. "I'm not like him, nor will I ever be. He may send more goons after you." I told her after pulling her close so she could let out the emotional damage of whatever Aizen did out.

From what I can see now, Momo appears to be a survivor of someone Aizen targeted for their power, but escaped before he could kill her, but wait. With my hands against the middle of her back as she cried against my chest, I can feel a raised ridge of skin, a scar.

So she was attacked by him, but survived. Wait, Momo is a tree nymph. If she had managed to get to a tree or her tree before she bled out and Aizen returned for her soul, she may have healed herself and ran. But why did Haineko come after her then?

Momo was just sniffing as she hiccupped, appearing to be done. Poor Momo, the pain you must have gone through at that moment. I pated her back softly, noticing how she went a little rigid at the contact on the scar, too wide to be from claws, too small to be from a hand. It had to be from a sword, his sword. All spirit lords and second-in-commands have swords that also carry their power, but people like me choose to survive off our own power, not a weapon like a sword.

But that doesn't mean we won't use them, we do, but it tends to be rare if you can transform like Haineko, Yourichi, Soi Feng, Abarai, and myself. We can just use our other form to defeat what we have to. "All better now?" I asked her and she nodded wiping the tears away from her eyes, looking better than she did earlier "Let's get you to the guest room then." I said and gently led her toward the hall on the left, my normally cold fingers knitted with her warm ones.

I could tell that I was blushing slightly at the contact, so I just pushed it from my attention and opened the wooden door to the room Haineko preferred whenever she would be visiting. The room was warmed by the main furnace still; I had restocked it with enough firewood to last until tomorrow night. Momo stepped forward, hands on her mouth, she looked both shocked and happy.

**Momo**

As I cried into his chest I cursed at myself for telling him. Now he knows and might hand me over to Aizen when his goons coming knocking. But He keeps running his hand over my hair saying it's alright to cry, to let it all out.

Aizen never did this for me when he was being civil, he'd pass me off to someone else if I had an emotional problem, be it his fault or not. His skin's colder than most people, yet this is somehow comforting to me, like a mother's lullaby. Once I felt like I had let out all of the pent up emotion buried inside, Toshiro smiled gently at me, a true smile "All better now?" He asked softly and I nodded wiping the remaining tears off of my cheeks.

Whoever taught him how to be the person he is deserves a thousand medals, Toshiro seems to be one the most civilized and caring people I've ever met. I let him lead me out of his study, and towards the room he promised me to rest in. I waited as he opened the door and covered my mouth in surprise at what I saw.

A large four poster canopy bed covered in large fluffy blankets, pillows, and other blankets. A chair by a fireplace, the fire had been recently stoked so that the room was toasty warm despite the balcony with the French glass doors. The walls were stunning, the floor furnished with a dark hardwood that practically sparkled, a large vanity dresser with a mirror, covered by books.

It was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen, and I couldn't believe I was going to be sleeping on the massive bed that looked so wickedly comfortable. Toshiro walked in and opened the closet doors that doubled as a mirror.

"Matsumoto used the room last; she left most of her old things from that visit. It was years ago so most of what she left behind should still fit you. Shira will be sleeping with you tonight, she's allowed up on the bed. I'll leave you to sleep now." He explained and beckoned the wolf-cross into the room, her claws tick-ticking against the floor as she came in and leapt onto the bed, settling down with an umpf sound.

I walked over to Toshiro and gave him a tight hug from behind, I barely know him but he's already done so much for me, given me a place to stay, food, protection, and made me feel welcome. That's more than I can say for most people. "Thank you Toshiro." I whispered into his back, which was stiffened from the sudden contact "You're welcome, get a good night's sleep Momo." He replied as he unwound my arms and left the room, closing the door behind him to preserve the warmth of the fire inside.

I pulled on a pair of fluffy white pajamas closer to my size that Rangiku had left behind, and dove onto the bed with Shira. I snuggled deep beneath the blankets and closed my eyes, feeling safe and secure, knowing somehow that Toshiro wouldn't let Aizen's goons drag me back. Safe, as if I was back in his arms. Sleep came over me and I surrendered yawning and placing my head against the soft pillow. The last thing I registered was Shira licking my cheek then snuggling up against me, keeping me warm.

**Sorry if this seemed kinda boring to you guys, I wanted to have Momo explain a little to Toshiro. Should I make Rangiku show up yet? Hmmn..**

**Alternate ending to Toshiro's POV:**

**I narrowed my eyes in anger, she actually thought I'd cast her out for asking to be shown where she could rest for the night! "What kind of man do you take me to be exactly? A beast the befriends then destroys?" I snarled at the cowering Momo, ignoring the fact that I'm supposed to be playing the nice guy.**

"**So you're not like him." Momo quietly said in fear and I raised an eyebrow at her "Like who?" I demanded, hooking a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at me "Like….Aizen." Momo admitted and I smiled at her, not saying anything for a second "You're right. I'm **_**worse.**_**" I replied then lunged, going for her throat.**

**THIS WAS AN OUTAKE YOU GUYS. IT POPPED INTO MY HEAD WHEN I WROTE THE OFFICIAL NOTHING TO DO WITH MAIN STORY, IT'S AN ADD-ON.**


	6. Pancakes and Old Friends

**Thanks for your reviews! I wish I had a wolf-cross to call my own too! The idea for Shira came from my older Sister Cassy's new puppy. The difference between Sammy(My Sis's puppy) and Shira are kind obvious. Shira's black, female, and full grown, while Sammy is white, male, and three months old. Theme for today is Someday You Will Be Loved By Death Cab For Cutie, it's one of my favorites by the band. Well, to be truthful it wasn't the theme I picked out for this chapter but what shuffle had on and I set on repeat because I like it so much, and it kinda fits the story. I'm rambling , sorry, I'll get on with the show.**

**Spirits known so far:**

Toshiro Hitsugaya, spirit of Hyorinmaru, lord of North Rukon

Rukia Kuchiki, spirit of Sode No Shirayuki, Lady of the Far North

Aizen Souske, spirit of Kyoka Suigetsu, Lord of East Rukon

Kiskue Urahara, spirit of Benihime, shopkeeper of North Rukon

Rangiku Matsumoto, spirit of Haineko, East Rukon

Momo Hinamori, tree nymph spirit of Tobiume

Yourichi Shihoin, a were-cat

Soi Feng, Lady of the west, spirit of Suzemebachi

Renji Abarai, second-in-command to South East Rukon, spirit of Zabimaru

Momo

Morning's soft light hit my face and made me wince and open my eyes, placing a hand over my eyes as I sat up. Shira beside me lifted her head and yawned, displaying her sharp-looking teeth. My sleepy foggy brain registered this as something slightly scary, but when Shira snapped her jaws shut and licked my arm I smiled and cuddled the massive wolf-dog.

"Morning Shira." I whispered in her large black ear, it drove her crazy and she began to lick my face wildly "Ah! Shira no kisses, no kisses!" I shrieked and laughed batting at the dog's face, keeping my head turned away as she licked my cheeks despite my efforts to stop her.

I was kneeling on the bed and trying to push Shira away from me so she would stop licking my face but with Shira being roughly twice my size and weight what I was doing was practically futile. "Shira!" I screeched as she licked my nose, I batted at her furry chest in return trying to knock her over so I could escape from getting my face licked.

**Toshiro**

I heard loud laughter and shrieking coming from down the hall, I followed the sound to find Momo getting on of Shira's infamous face-licking-fests. The small nymph was batting at Shira, in a vain attempt to get her to stop, when in reality she was only riling Shira up more.

I watched the adorable scene and couldn't help but chuckle, which made Momo freeze and Shira wag her bushy tail and jump off the bed to come greet me. She licked my hand hello as Momo blinked and wiped at her face, a bright blush on her face. She looked flustered, it was kind of cute.

I raised my right hand and gave her a wave, the smile that had adorned itself on my fae when I saw what the source of the sound was still on my lips "Morning Momo." I greeted and Momo blushed even more and looked like she wished she were somewhere else.

"Good morning Toshiro." Momo muttered so quietly I almost didn't hear her at all, if it weren't for Shira cocking her ears at the sound of Momo's voice and my enhanced hearing I probably wouldn't have heard her. Momo stepped onto the floor and looked down at her feet, not saying anything more.

"How was your sleep?" I asked not moving from my position by the door, not quite sure why I was bothering with this small talk. Momo glanced up at me, her brown orbs wide with confusion. What was so confusing about my question? It seemed pretty basic to me.

"It was fine, thank you for asking." Momo replied and I nodded in response "I'll let you get dressed then." I stated as I left the doorway and closed the door back behind me. I walked down the hall and took a right so that I wound up in the kitchen.

**Momo**

I couldn't stop myself from blushing a bright scarlet, I just couldn't. I could hear my pulse in my ears, and Shira was just lying down at the door, her dog eyebrows raised at me as she watched me pace back and forth beside the bed. What to do, what to do. Get dressed the logical part of her mind suggested and she decided to follow the advice.

I walked over to the closet doors and opened them surprised at the number of feminine clothes that had been stowed away in here. I pulled out a long white summer dress and stared at it, it looked awfully familiar. Then it clicked. The clothes in the closet are Rangiku's, she must have left them here last time she visited. This means if I look around, maybe I can find sewing materials to make some of the clothes fit better.

I didn't find any, but I opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a simple pair of black hakama pants and haori top. I held them against my body and it looked like they would fit. I located a sash to tie them with, a long run white silk. I slid off the too-big sleeping robe Toshiro had given me and slid on the pants, then the top, securing it tightly with the sash.

I wandered to the mirror closet doors and studied my reflection, then smoothened the rumples in the top and tightened the sash a little more. I wandered around looking for a ribbon and a hunk of cloth to put my hair up with. I located an old handkerchief with an outside trim of lace half-circles. Shrugging, I figured it would do and grabbed a blue silk ribbon in one hand, using the other to quickly twist her hair into a looped bun.

I wrapped the kerchief around the loose bun, twisting the fabric to tighten the bun before quickly looping the ribbon around tight, then tied a bow to hold it all in place. I surveyed my handiwork in the mirror on the vanity dresser, and to my dismay my hair freed itself from the practical bun I'd worked it into. I gritted my teeth and just fishtail braided it instead, tying the end off tightly with the light blue ribbon.

This time, the bow held and so did my hairstyle. Satisfied I beckoned at Shira and left the room, feeling a more at home here than she had back east. I wandered until I found myself in the kitchen, Toshiro's back was to me and he was flipping pancakes in a pan. I stared in surprise, it has been years since I last saw pancakes.

"Making breakfast, hope you like pancakes." Toshiro stated without turning around, just somehow knowing that I was there. "Pancakes are great thanks." I replied and sat down at the table, waiting diligently since he hadn't asked me to do anything. I still need to find a way to earn my keep, maybe I could speak with Urahara about getting a job at his shop?

I'd need Toshiro to fly me down to the village though "What's the long face for?" he asked, snapping me from my thoughts as he set a plate with four large pancakes in front of me. The square of butter was already melting, leaving a trail behind on the contours of pancake.

"Just trying to figure out how to earn my keep here." I admitted and Toshiro surprised me by passing me a glass jar with syrup inside, and cutlery. "Last I heard, Ukitake is looking for help in the garden shop." He offered just before taking a bite of his food.

The plant shop. I remember it. Yes, that's perfect! "Do you…can you.." I trailed off trying to figure out how to ask him to fly me down to the village so I can speak with the owner of the plant shop "You need me to take you down to the village?" Toshiro asked and I nodded as I chewed on a sweet mouthful of pancake. It was as good as I remembered.

Better, in fact. It was a taste of my original home, one that I'd missed for so long that I'd forgotten. "If you could it would be great." I finally answered having had swallowed my food. "I suppose you want to get yourself clothes that will fit you among other things." Toshiro said with a dry smile as I nodded, then a mischievous look crossed his face.

"In that case, you should come in now." Toshiro said rather loudly and I stared at him, fork halfway to my mouth in confusion. "Took you long enough. I'm glad he found you Momo, before _Lord_ Kyoka Suigetsu did." Rangiku said as she breezed into the room, I dropped my fork at the sight of my old friend.

Rangiku smiled gently at me "It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked softly and I couldn't respond, I was too happy to see my old friend.

**And Rangiku's back! Sorry that this chap's kinda short, I'll make the next one twice as long I promise! Review please!**


	7. Momo's Story

**Thanks to those that sent in reviews. I apologize immensely for the wait; I've been working on my other stories. Theme is Scars by Papa Roach. Disclaimer: I do not in any way, own BLEACH or music mentioned. All I own is the story.**

**Spirits known so far:**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya, spirit of Hyorinmaru, lord of North Rukon**

**Rukia Kuchiki, spirit of Sode No Shirayuki, Lady of the Far North**

**Aizen Souske, spirit of Kyoka Suigetsu, Lord of East Rukon**

**Kiskue Urahara, spirit of Benihime, shopkeeper of North Rukon**

**Rangiku Matsumoto, spirit of Haineko, East Rukon**

**Momo Hinamori, tree nymph spirit of Tobiume**

**Yourichi Shihoin, a were-cat**

**Soi Feng, Lady of the west, spirit of Suzemebachi**

**Renji Abarai, second-in-command to South East Rukon, spirit of Zabimaru**

**Momo**

My eyes went as wide as they could, then I launched myself and hugged my oldest friend tightly "Rangiku! It's you! It's really you!" I cried delightedly and she hugged me back, then let me go and we parted, I couldn't stop myself from smiling at a familiar face.

"You can thank Toshiro for contacting me. I've been trying to find you since you ran. I figured you'd be heading up north to seek refuge in Rukia's domain, so I asked Toshiro to keep an eye out for you. Well, to be more accurate, a nose. You can trust Toshiro Momo; he's not going to tell anyone that you're here." Rangiku explain and I nodded and cast a grateful glance at him, not helping myself but notice how he just seemed more likeable now.

"Thank you Toshiro." I said sweetly, with my best smile and he blushed and looked away "It was nothing. You joining us for breakfast Rangiku?" Toshiro asked in return and Rangiku smiled, looking delighted, but had that look that said she was up to something. Great. "Sure, I'd love to. And while we're having breakfast, Momo, why don't you explain exactly why you had to flee your home?"

Rangiku's tone of voice may have sounded cheery when she asked this, but she's making a demand that I know better than to not fulfill. I sighed and nodded my head once; hating the tale I would have to tell.

**Toshiro**

From watching Momo after Rangiku's demand I knew that the story of her race for refuge isn't going to be pretty. Particularly since I know that she's running for Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen. Momo's large eyes were grave; the pretty color of tree bark just seemed darker, near black somehow.

A small part of me wanted to wipe that forlorn look off of her face, but I want to know her story so I can help her more. "Well, I guess I really don't have a choice." Momo joked faking a smile then just dropping it as she played with the fork in her thin fingers, transferring it to her other fingers, then slowly transferring it back.

"I'll start from the beginning then. When my powers first fully matured, it became clear that I needed to pick a place in the eastern court. A high place by my birth-given rank. I was given two years free time to choose my permanent place. At this time I'd claimed the position as head nymph, I had twice the amount of power the previous head did, so following the rules of the nymphs I became the equivalent of a ruler of a domain, but only of my species in that district."

Momo explain as she cut her food up, Rangiku was eating, her blue eyes fixed on Momo, giving Momo her full and undivided attention.

"I chose to be an ambassador to the nymphs, which meant I would work alongside the district's Lord. Aizen. At first, he was very kind do everything in his power to help me adjust to my new position, taking the work that was too much for me when I was swamped with work. There are few districts in Rukon that have a nymph population. East, West, Far North, and Far South are the only districts that we live in."

I already knew this, the nymphs are quite reclusive people, and Momo is the first I've ever seen.

"I was not only the head nymph of just my district, but of all four nymph inhabited districts. I am the ambassador and essentially the ruler for the nymphs. That power is what drew Aizen. Four weeks ago, he started to show his true colors, being cruel, giving me twice my workload, giving my rations to his personal cabinet. When I complained he set his goons on me, saying they were there to protect me. But in reality they were there to report to him every single thing I did. They were the ones you found chasing me Toshiro." Momo suddenly added and I felt angrier at the men I'd killed than I already did for attacking someone down on their knees, defenseless.

Aizen had really done a number on Momo, it just doesn't make since why he's been killing off powerful spirits for years, what could he possibly need all that spiritual power for?

"Then, one night, Aizen called me to his private chambers, said he wished to ask something of me. I figured it was a proposal of some kind at the time. So, at the time he had said, I went to his chambers. But he wasn't there, I didn't see him anywhere. I checked each room, and then just sat in the sitting room when I didn't succeed in finding him."

Momo kept fidgeting, and arcing her back slightly then slouching over. I remembered the strange scar on her back, the mark from what could only be a sword. A mark probably from Aizen.

"I didn't really hear him behind me, just…sensed he was there. I felt that I was in danger so I linked myself to the peach tree back in my quarters. The second I did that, I felt something pierce through my back, and three words 'you foolish girl.' I looked down at that time and saw the sword than was covering in my blood, jutting out of my stomach."

I watched as Momo placed a hand against her stomach, like she was expecting a sword to be there. Shira got up from her spot by the doorway and sat down next to her, placing her head in Momo's lap. Momo began to run her fingers through Shira's fur slowly, as silent tears trailed down her pale cheeks.

"I waited; I had to wait, until he pulled his sword. I remember him saying it was too easy, that I wasn't enough of a challenge for him. That my power was as good as his. I got to my feet and ran, drawing on the tree to at least close up my wound before I ran away from the house, and broke the connection with the tree before it made me halt. Goons came out of the woodwork, chasing me down. I ran and ran, and wound up hiding in an old abandoned farm as his soldiers charged past, looking for me, to bring me back to my death that awaited me in that house."

I stood and paused; wanting to go to her, to comfort her but I didn't I couldn't make myself move. I just couldn't.

"And since then I've been running. Renji found me just before I entered your domain, said Rukia had heard that I was running from Aizen, and was willing to help me disappear. I had, and still do, no idea if that was a trap or not. I'm only staying here for as long as it takes for me to heal. Then I should leave, before Aizen comes knocking on your door asking, no, demanding that you give me back to him." Momo surmised and that is when I wrapped my arms around her, telling her it's alright.

"You can stay for as long as you want. Aizen will have to kill both Matsumoto and I before he'll get you. You should go down to the village with her though, talk to Ukitake about hat job, and get some things for yourself." I instructed and Momo nodded against my shoulder, no longer crying, but smiling instead.

"Thank you Toshiro." Momo replied holding me close to her tiny body, clutching me like her life depended on it, which, in a way, she does. "Let's go shopping!" Rangiku squealed the second Momo let go, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the front door. I waved goodbye and smiled at Momo, but the second she was out of sight my smile dropped and anger and hate lashed around in my gut.

"Aizen, someday soon. I am going to kill you for what you did to Momo." I vowed with my teeth clenched, my fingernails boring angry red marks into my palms.

**And there's Momo's story for running. Wonder how long it will take for Rangiku to play matchmaker? Ukitake's going to meet Momo, in the next chapter! Reviews please!**


End file.
